Sugar Melts In The Rain
by WeCanDanceUntilWeDie
Summary: AU. First I Love You and First Time. Nothing but shameless adorable Klaine cuddles and kisses. Fluff.


Kurt stared out into the green as he snuggled farther into Blaine's arms. Blaine brought him here "for them" as he told Kurt.

"I can't believe that you rented out an_ entire_ golf course, Blaine Anderson," Kurt said, shaking his head as he laughed.

"I didn't do it on my own." When he saw the confused look on Kurt's face, he continued. "Well, let's just say that Wes has a thing for wooing older women," he said with a wink.

"Blaine!" Kurt screeched, turning around in Blaine's arms to playfully hit his arm.

"What?" he laughed. "It's true. So, if you want to thank anyone, go thank our dirty Warbler friend."

"You are unbelievable, you know that?" Kurt said, shaking his head as he stared out into the green, snuggling back into Blaine's arms.

"Oh no!" Blaine said in a childish, high pitched voice. "Don't judge me, Kurtie!" He attacked Kurt's neck with kisses, wrapping his arms tighter around his middle and pulling him closer.

"Hey! Don't- call- me- that!" he managed to get out between giggles.

"Aw, you don't like it when I call you Kurtie?" Blaine said, faking a pout.

Kurt turned around and Blaine stuck his bottom lip out.

"No," he replied, smiling as be placed his finger on his boyfriends lips. Blaine nipped on them slightly. Kurt yelped and pulled back.

"What was that for?" he laughed.

"I couldn't help myself. You taste so good," he whispered in Kurt's ear, smiling. "I better check and see if the rest of you tastes just as good."

"Mm, I think that can be arranged," Kurt giggled.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

He smiled as Blaine pulled him closer. His fingers caught Kurt's chin and guided it towards his lips. He placed a gentle kiss on his lips, and then pulled away with a quiet smack.

"Mm, even better," he whispered as he looked into Kurt's eyes. Kurt's own eyes flickered to his lips and then back up to Blaine's eyes. His eyes fluttered shut when he felt Blaine's soft lips press against his once more. He let out a soft sigh, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him closer. Blaine's firm lips moved against his, and he slipped his tongue inside Kurt's mouth, trying to pull him closer. Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine and wound his hands in his hair, pressing his mouth against the other boy's harder. Kurt shivered when be felt Blaine's tongue run across his teeth. One of Blaine's hands was holding him firmly in place against him while the other was at the base of his neck, pulling him closer, closer, closer when there was just no more room left. He wanted to feel all of Kurt, he wanted to taste his mouth and his sweet, ivory skin. He just wanted Kurt and he felt like he could never get enough. He ran his hands through Kurt's hair, pulling on his lip until it was between his teeth and let the tip of his tongue trail it. Their hot breath mingled in the air and Blaine trailed kisses up and down Kurt's neck, sucking in lightly, leaving faint marks on the pale boy's skin. He brought his mouth back to Kurt's and pressed his lips against it.

"I love you," he breathed against Kurt's mouth before moving back to his neck.

Kurt's blood froze, his breathing hitching and he couldn't speak or think or move because there was _no _way he just heard Blaine right.

"What?" His voice cracked as he whispered the words, and he brought a shaky hand to his mouth.

Blaine stopped kissing him, pulling away and looking into his eyes.

"Kurt," he began, taking his hands in his own. He let out a breath before looking down at the floor and closing his eyes. When he looked up, there were unshed tears rimming his eyes. Kurt recovered enough to show concern for Blaine.

"Oh, Blaine. Why are you crying?" he asked, placing his hands on the sides on his face. Blaine placed his hands over Kurt's.

"I'm fine," he smiled through his tears.

"It's just..." He paused, searching for the right words. "Have you ever loved someone so much that you didn't think it was possible to hold that much love? That your heart aches thinking about them and wondering if they don't feel the same way you do and having it kill you inside? That being apart from them, no matter how long, it feels like you're missing a piece of you? This little, perfect piece that you just can't live without?" His grip on Kurt's hand tightened at his cheek. "And it knocks your breath away and makes you not want to live anymore, this thought of living without this person? And it's just," he let out a breathy laugh. "Scary."

Kurt's breathing had caught in his chest and his eyes were beginning to feel with tears. Clouds brewed overhead and little drops of water were making their way down to the earth but they didn't notice.

"But it's also exhilarating, and exciting, and yeah, it pretty scary." Blaine nodded his head as the tears were now freely making their way down his cheeks. He lifted his and Kurt's entertained hands that were resting in the middle of them and then slowly lowered them. "Yeah, it's real scary," he smiled as he let out another breathy laugh and brought a finger to his eyes to wipe his tears away, and this time Kurt did the same.

"Kurt... There is a moment when you say to yourself: Oh, there you are! I've been looking for you forever. And I just... I love you, Kurt. I love you so much." He looked into Kurt's eyes, and both of them had tears streaming down their faces. Him and Kurt were both drenched with the rain that was now pouring from the sky, but they honestly didn't even notice. Before he could do anything, Kurt lunged forward, grabbing Blaine's face between both of his hands and crashed his lips against Blaine's.

"I love you too, Blaine," he laughed as the tears streamed down his face with the rain. "Oh, I love you too." He ran his fingertips over Blaine's cheek, now wet with rain and tears. Their hair and clothes were soaked, and the rain water fell on their cheeks and rolled steadily down their faces, dripping onto the floor.

"You have no idea how long I have waited to hear you say that," Blaine whispered as his lips found Kurt's once more, and Kurt laughed again as the tears still ran from his eyes.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," Kurt said, mumbling the words against Blaine's lips. He ran his hands through Blaine's wet hair, and then Blaine pulled him flush against his chest. Kurt looked up at him and smiled before giggling and pressing hot, open mouthed kisses on Blaine's lips. Blaine trailed kisses down Kurt's neck, and stopped to suck in lightly before going back to Kurt's neck. Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist and grabbed Blaine's chin with his thumb and index finger, crashing his lips against Blaine. He went to part Blaine's lips with his tongue and Blaine happily obliged, pulling Kurt closer.

"Mmmm," Kurt moaned against Blaine's lips just before Blaine maneuvered Kurt down on the blanket. Their lips moved in perfect sync and Kurt couldn't help but tug Blaine closer against his own body.

Kurt stared at Blaine through his eyelashes as he folded his hands on Blaine's bare chest, laying his head on top of them. Blaine stared back, a goofy, love-struck smile plastered across his face.

"I can't believe we just did that," he breathed.

"Neither can I," Blaine replied, running his fingers through Kurt's hair and then letting them run across his cheek.

"I love you," Kurt mouthed to Blaine, and then the curly-haired boy pulled Kurt into his arms and rested his chin against Kurt's hair.

The past hour had been filled with doors slamming shut as Blaine crashed them against it with Kurt wrapped around his waist and kisses and I love you's. Clothes had been discarded quickly, without lips pulling apart from lips. They had stumbled backwards and fallen onto the bed in a heap, still attached to one another as they kissed passionately. Wet kisses had been placed all over both boys' bodies, careless and free. Their hot, sweaty bodies had been completely shared as Blaine pushed into Kurt, murmuring I love you's the entire time. Kurt held onto Blaine as he cried out in pleasure, the curly haired boy talking Kurt through his orgasm.

After, when they were wrapped up in each other's arms, their naked bodies pressed against each other, they didn't to say anything- and they didn't need to. Blaine held Kurt against his chest tightly because this was _Kurt_. Kurt, the boy who he loved so much, the only boy in the entire world who he had completely shared himself with. The only boy he ever wanted to feel that pleasure from again. The boy who saved him, in every way a person can be saved. The boy who taught him to love and be himself and not care about what his father or the bullies at Kurt's school thought about them. As long as they had each other, they would be fine.

Their fingers had been intertwined as Kurt lay back against Blaine's chest. Kurt reached up and put a hand on the back of Blaine's curls, running his fingers through them, and brought his lips to his jaw.

"I love you," he told the boy again, nuzzling his face in Blaine's neck.

"I love you too," he whispered. He kissed the top of Kurt's head and then let his fingers absent-mindedly run though his brown locks as they sat in a content, comfortable silence, wrapped up in the presence of each other.

Blaine didn't know how long they sat without saying anything, but eventually, Kurt had fallen asleep against his chest. His heart swelled with love as he stared at the beautiful boy asleep. He looked so peaceful, so _happy,_ so perfectly content to be right where he was in that moment and he looked so breathtakingly _beautiful _that it took everything Blaine had to not start kissing Kurt again. So, instead, he settled for guiding the both of them down farther onto the bed, pulling Kurt closer to his body and wrapping his arms tighter around his middle. He hooked his chin over Kurt's shoulder, letting out a content sigh.

"Mmm," Kurt hummed, his eyes remaining closed as a smile spread across his lips.

"Hi," he murmured in Kurt's ear.

"Hi," Kurt smiled.

"Thank you," Blaine whispered.

"For what?" Kurt turned his shoulder, casting his eyes over it, a smile spreading across his lips.

"Everything." He kissed Kurt's temple, and Kurt snuggled closer to him, letting his eyes droop closed.

Right now, they didn't need to worry about anything other than just _being_. They wouldn't worry about what Kurt was supposed to tell Burt as to why he didn't come home that night, or what their future held, or what anybody would think about them. Tonight was about _them._ Though neither boy wanted to admit it just yet, they knew that they had found their soul mate. Tonight felt like it was a long time in the making. It wasn't just about sex. It was about so much more than that. It was about promises and love and intimacy and _needing _to be that much closer to each other. It was everything and nothing all at the same time. This one time, this one night, it was the most important night in both of the boys' lives, yet they knew it wouldn't even compare in the lifetime they knew they would have together.


End file.
